


Even the Flight Suit

by AmayaSong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaSong/pseuds/AmayaSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet based on the Tumblr Prompt of "Finn apologizing for ruining Poe's Jacket".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Flight Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be getting the hang of the Fanfic writing thing.

“I’m sorry about your jacket,” he said with his eyes castes on the ground as he stood awkwardly at the door of my bunk. I stood rooted my spot, it was the first time I saw him up and about since he came back from the base and of course I was in the middle of changing out of my flight suit.

“Finn, buddy, I’m just glad you’re alive” I said honestly. I hadn’t even expected him to survive the base explosion let alone a light saber to his spine and here he is worried about a jacket.

“But, it was the first clothing that some every gave me, and it’s ruined” his eyes were still firmly planted on the ground. I walked over to him, and gently lifted his chin so his eyes were on mine.

“Honestly, it’s ok. I’ll share any item of clothing in my closet with you, except my flight suit but you wouldn’t want to were that anyway” I saw him laugh slightly and that brought a smile to my own face.

“Thanks Poe you’re a great– are you not wearing a shirt” I blinked at him before realizing he was right. I started to back up and search for one.

“No–no, it’s alright. You look good” he laughed. I couldn’t help but smile at that. Then it happened. I’m not sure who moved but suddenly Finn was in my face and my hand was on his cheek and our mouths were touching.

“If this is how you say sorry I’ll let you destroy my whole wardrobe.” I said when we broke for air, my forehead rating against his. This brought out a huge smile from Finn and my heart fluttered.

“Even the flight suit?” He asked.

“Eh, I could get another” I muttered grinning. And then we were kissing again.


End file.
